


Danganronpa chatfic

by JackieBomb



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieBomb/pseuds/JackieBomb
Summary: Vocal Gal: Hello everyone!Soccer Boy: huh? why did you create a group chat Yuuki? and what's up with my name?Gymastics cousin: Well before we do anything else Shin...*Gymnastics cousin removed  "Weird cook guy" from the chat*Soccer Boy: WTF I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE SHE ADDED HIM
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Original Female Characters(s), Owari Akane/Original Male Character(s), Sonia Nevermind/Pekoyama Peko
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

So some info that you will need to know for the story:

1\. Along with the sdr2 cast there will also be two ocs of mine, Yuuki Watanabe the shsl vocalist and Shin Ahane the shsl soccer star

2\. a lot of the ships that will be in this ship are bxb and gxg ships so don't like it then don't read.

3\. Shin and Yuuki's relationships were already in place before hopes peak (Akane and Nekomaru respectively)

honestly that is all I can think of for that, 

Names:

Soccer Boy: Shin   
Vocald Gal: Yuuki   
My Amazing BF: Nekomaru 

Gymastics cousin: Akane

Weird Cook: Teruteru

Kind Princess: Sonia

Mechanic Guy: Kazuichi

Lucky But Weird: Nagito

Bully Saionji: Hiyoko

Mi-Mi: Mikan

Tiny Yakuza: Fuyuhiko

Caring Bff Swordswoman: Peko

Photographer friend: Mahiru

Gamer Girl: Chiaki

Reserve course guy: Hajime

Musical girl: Ibuki

Weirdo: Twogami

animal guy: Gundham


	2. 1

__ **_ *Yuuki created a group chat* _ ** __

__ **_ *Yuuki renamed the group chat to " _ ** __ __ **_ hello fellow people ^o^"* _ ** __

__ **_ *Yuuki added 17 people to " _ ** __ __ **_ hello fellow people ^o^"* _ ** __

__ **_ *Yuuki changed names for 17 people* _ ** __

_ Vocal Gal: Hello everyone! _

_ Soccer Boy: huh? why did you create a group chat Yuuki? and what's up with my name? _

_ Gymnastics cousin: Well before we do anything else, Shin... _

__ **_ *Gymnastics cousin removed "Weird cook guy" from the chat* _ ** __

_ Soccer Boy: WTF I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE SHE ADDED HIM _

_ Vocal Gal: well I figured since this is a class group chat and Hajime I thought it would only be natural to invite him _

_ My Amazing BF: what's going on? _

_ Gymnastics cousin: scroll up Nekomaru _

_ My Amazing BF: ohhhhh _

_ My Amazing BF: I don't know if I should laugh or not be surprised since it's my girlfriend we're talking about _

_ Kind Princess: probably both _

_ Vocal Gal: Sonia! 😄 _

_ Mechanic Guy: Oh good, you added miss Sonia in Yuuki! _

_ Vocal Gal: Yeah, why wouldn't I? _

_ Lucky but weird: because she can tell you any of Kazuichi's secrets.  _

_ Vocal Gal:  _ **_ Really???? _ **

_ Mechanic Guy: no!! _

_ Soccer Boy: Hey Nagito _

_ Lucky But Weird: Hey Shin _

_ Bully Saionji: I'm changing my name, IDK why she picked this name. _

**_ *Bully Saionji changed their name to Hiyoko* _ **

**_ *Vocal Gal change Hiyoko's name to Bully Saionji* _ **

_ Bully Saionji: ...really Yuuki? _

_ Vocal Gal: yes, you bully Mikan so your name is now Bully Saionji >:( _

_ Mi-Mi: thank you Yuuki!!! _

_ Vocal Gal: you're welcome! _

_ Caring Bff Swordswoman: I am honestly not surprised she did this _

_ Tiny Yakuza: WTF IS MY NAME?!! YOU'RE SHORTER THAN ME! _

**_ *Tiny Yakuza changed their name to Fuyuhiko* _ **

**_ *Vocal Gal change Fuyuhiko's name to Tiny Yakuza* _ **

_ Tiny Yakuza: why?! _

_ Vocal Gal: this time it's just because I wanted to. _

_ Photographer friend: I'm so confused _

_ Gamer Girl: same _

_ Reserve course guy: what's up with my name? _

_ Mi-Mi: scroll up _

_ Photographer friend: ohhhhhh _

_ Reserve course guy: that doesn't answer my question tho _

_ Vocal Gal: I couldn't think of anything _

_ Musical girl: wow, this is awesome!! _

_ Weirdo: I am not a weirdo! _

_ Vocal Gal: yes you are, just embrace it. _

_ Animal guy: yes mortal, embrace your inner darkness. _

_ Vocal Gal: You're even weirder though Gundham!!!!!! _


End file.
